


Severus et la potion interdite

by Rose_Moumoune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, after war, grow young again, post book harry potter, potion accident
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Moumoune/pseuds/Rose_Moumoune
Summary: Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/HarryVoici une fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a 5/6 ans et que j'ai décidé de réécrire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire !! (C'est bien ma fanfiction, je ne l'ai pas prise à quelqu'un ;) ).
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Finir pour mieux recommencer

Depuis de nombreuses années, Severus arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard en tant que professeur de potion et responsable de la maison Serpentard. Il ne serait pas loin de la vérité d’affirmer qu’il vivait dans l’école depuis toujours, car avant d’être professeur, il était un élève de cet établissement. Son application dans ses études et son intelligence hors pair, lui avait valu bien des brimades, face auxquelles il en était ressorti blessé et amer. Il aurait dû continuer à évoluer loin des murs de ce château, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Il l’obligea à donner cours à des enfants incompétents et ingrats dans le seul but d’avoir une couverture pour la mission la plus importante de sa vie : espionner le lord Voldemort.

Cette mission avait impliqué une proximité avec l’ancien directeur, auquel il apportait régulièrement des informations cruciales pour l’avancer de la guerre. Albus Dumbledore était un mage puissant, intelligent et… quelque peu fou. Severus avait appris à comprendre que derrière chacune de ses actions, il y avait un but précis. Il ne fut donc qu’à moitié surpris lorsque le sorcier lui demanda de le tuer et de prendre ainsi la place de bourreau à Draco Malfoy. Cette demande impliquait qu’il devait se sacrifier à la place de son filleul, en devenant la cible du seigneur des ténèbres. Bien que protéger Draco était quelque chose qu’il s’était promis de faire, il avait trouvé la demande du vieux sorcier étrange : sauver la vie d’un gamin froussard, bien qu’attendrissant, mais sacrifier un espion de qualité était quelque peu… illogique. Il avait beau être fou, il n’en était pas moins un fin stratège et Severus savait que sa mort allait sûrement impliquer quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il accepta donc sans poser plus de question.

Pourtant, il eut la réponse à ses incompréhensions au travers d’une feuille que lui avait tendu Dumbeldor. Il s’agissait d’une recette. Severus était devenu blême en lisant celle-ci. Il s’agissait d’une potion interdite introuvable même sur le marché noir. Tous les exemplaires étaient censés avoir brûlé par ordre du ministère de la magie. Cette potion avait l'incroyable faculté de pouvoir soigner de très graves blessures entrainant pendant la période de guérison un état de mort éphémère. En effet, le cœur du patient cessait de battre quelques instants avant de repartir de plus belle. Il subsistait néanmoins quelques séquelles à cet antidote, mais face au miracle qu’elle créait, ils semblaient insignifiants. Elle avait été interdite à cause de la complexité de sa confection et le danger que représentait la moindre erreur. Si l'on se trompait dans l'une des étapes, on fabriquait un puissant poison. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de ne pas sauver la personne, mais de la faire agoniser dans d’atroces souffrances, en lui donnant l'impression que la totalité de ses os fondait comme neige au soleil. Le vieux mage était persuadé que Severus était l'un des seuls à pouvoir la réaliser. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi pour mettre fin à ses jours. Le directeur avait néanmoins demandé une contre partie à la potion et à la survie de Draco. La recette contre deux ans minimum d’enseignement supplémentaire en tant que maître potion à Poudlard après la fin de la guerre. Severus dut accepter à contrecœur les conditions qu’on lui imposait et se mit ensuite en quête des ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de son antidote miracle.

Lorsque Voldemort s'en était pris à lui, Severus avait eu peur pour deux raisons. Ne pas réussir à s’administrer l’antidote à temps et l’avoir raté entrainant une fin plus terrible encore. Après tout, il n’avait ni envie de mourir, ni envie de sentir ses os fondre. Quand il fut sur le point de rendre l’âme, il prit la seringue et s’administra la potion sans hésitation cherchant à réchapper au sort qui l’attendait qu’importe les conséquences. Le geste fut presque imperceptible grâce à sa cape qui dissimulait l’outil. Severus avait survécu. Cependant, il savait que sa survie impliquait une dette et qu’il se devait de la rembourser. Il continua donc d’enseigner à Poudlard bien qu’il se savait encore plus détesté qu’avant.

\-----

Severus venait de passer une éprouvante journée, dans laquelle il avait jonglé entre réparer les erreurs de ses élèves, les punir et répéter encore et encore les mêmes instructions à des esprits peu attentifs. Il avait, une fois de plus, était stupéfait par le manque d’application des élèves qui incapables de faire la différence entre une potion de ressoudage, utilisé par les médicomages, et une potion de somnifère. Pourtant, ces deux potions étaient très différentes. L'une était très dense et opaque tandis que l'autre était translucide et légère. Il se demandait régulièrement comment ses élèves pourraient un jour sortir diplômé avec un tel manque de travail. Révolter et grincheux, il râla à haute voix contre sa condition.

\- Il aurait pu me demander n’importe quoi d’autre et la seule chose qui lui est venu en tête, était de me faire souffrir en m’imposant des gamins insupportables. Quel vieux fou… Il continua à marmonner contre les erreurs stupides de ses élèves qui l’obligeaient constamment à être en alerte pour empêcher des catastrophes. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'un de ces incompétents ne confondent deux ingrédients et ne fassent une catastrophe. Severus voulait des vacances. Il avait besoin de très longues vacances, loin de tout et loin de tout le monde. Il lui arrivait même de compter les jours le séparant de sa future liberté.

Sa mauvaise humeur continua de grandir quand il commença la tâche que lui avait confié la nouvelle directrice Mc Gonagall : étiqueter toutes les potions de son stock et en faire l’inventaire.

\- Comme si j’avais que ça à faire ! Râla-t-il de plus belle. Il continua à pester seul. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, un petit détail lui avait échappé. Il avait laissé la porte de la réserve grande ouverte. Ce détail vous paraît insignifiant ? Et bien pour un Maître potions, il était dangereux de ne pas faire attention à cela, puisqu'un élément perturbateur pourrait le mettre en danger. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Un chat appartenant à Lison Dethaner, une Serpentard de première année, avait pénétré dans la salle. Il poursuivait une souris. Il entra et ressortit à toute vitesse, passant entre les jambes de Severus et lui faisant perdre équilibre. Il voulut se rattraper à une de ses étagères, mais ne réussit qu’à entrainer des potions avec lui dans sa chute. Severus n'en revenait pas. Il venait de faire la pire erreur possible pour un Maître potion… Il avait renversé des potions inconnues et n’avait aucune idée de la conséquence de son action. Il était sûr d’une chose : il avait peut-être crée un mélange dangereux et ne pouvait pas attendre le bras ballant. Il lança donc trois sorts. Le premier pour fermer la porte, le deuxième pour dissiper les vapeurs et le troisième pour nettoyer le sol. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque, Severus se préoccupa de son état. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, aucune douleur et pas de troisième jambe. « Ouf » pensa-t-il. Il avait néanmoins quelques coupures dues aux morceaux de verre brisés. Il prit donc la direction de l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, il entra sans frapper et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de l’infirmière qui était en train de remplir une grille de mots croisés.

\- Madame Pomfresh, j'aurais besoin de vos services. Si possible, je souhaiterais être soigné à l'écart des élèves. Vous savez bien à quel point leur présence m'insupporte.

L'infirmière le fixa longuement avec un regard rempli de curiosité et d’incompréhension.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Il me semble pourtant connaître tous les dossiers médicaux des élèves de Poudlard et je ne crois pas avoir déjà consulté le vôtre.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire à une de vos blagues, qui soit disant passant, manque cruellement de goût.

\- Oh ! Sursauta Madame Pomfresh ne semblant pas le moins du monde intéressé par le propos de son interlocuteur. Jeune homme, vous saignez ! Venez là que je vous soigne !

\- Jeune homme ? répéta Severus avec une pointe de dégoût dans sa voie. Je suis bien trop vieux pour que vous m'appeliez ainsi.

\- Vieux ? Je ne vois pourtant qu'un jeune homme d'environ 18 ou 19 ans devant moi. Vous devriez revoir votre définition de vieux, mon enfant.

Severus resta immobile un instant puis déplaça un miroir jusqu’à lui d’une formule. Ses membres le lâchèrent et il tomba sur la chaise qui était à sa droite, face au bureau de l’infirmière.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ... lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le miroir reflétait bel et bien Severus, mais sous les traits d’un adolescent et non comme l’homme mûr qu’il était. Il avait face à lui sa version rajeunie.

________________________________________

**Que va faire Severus ?**

**1/ il va profiter de sa nouvelle chance pour devenir une personne gentille, attentionnée et amical !**

**2/ il va essayer de faire un antidote, le raté et se transforme en poisson-chat.**

**3/ il va aller manger, après tout il n'a rien avalé depuis longtemps...**

**Le chapitre 2 arrive très bientôt !**


	2. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

_**NDA : Malheureusement, personne ne se transformera en poisson-chat dans ce chapitre ! Oui, oui, je sais, vous êtes déçu :/ Désolé de vous décevoir ! Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture :D** _

\--------

Severus ne s’était pas évanouie, mais c’est tout comme. Il avait l’impression de ne plus être dans son corps, comme si le choc l’avait projeté dans un état second. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient et semblaient être lointaines, tel des murmures. Madame Pomfresh lui donnait des instructions qu’il suivait machinalement, comme si son corps bougeait par sa propre initiative. Ses blessures furent désinfectées et ses mains bandaient quand il commença à rassembler ses esprits. La douleur lui pouvait qu’il n’était pas dans un rêve et les rides prononcées de Madame Pomfresh prouvaient qu’il n’avait pas non plus remonté le temps. Avait-il réellement rajeuni ? Il ne l’espérait pas. Il ne voulait pas ressemblait à ces nombreux morveux qu’abritait le château. Il aimait la version de lui, usée par le temps. Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire s’il était réellement redevenu un adolescent ? Alors qu’il réfléchissait à « comment se sortir de ce cauchemar », la directrice de l’école entra dans l’infirmerie.

-Bonjour, Madame Pomfresh. Est-ce l’élève dont vous parliez dans votre message ?

-Oui, c’est lui. Son visage m’est vaguement familier, mais je n’ai trouvé aucun dossier avec sa photo et il ne répondait pas à mes questions. Donc impossible de connaître son nom et sa maison.

-Je comprends mieux que vous le trouviez suspect. Jeune homme, votre langue s’est-elle déliée ? J’aimerai connaître votre identité.

La voix de MacGonagall était un parfait mélange de douceur et de fermeté. Elle avait toujours été une femme solide sur ses appuis et difficile à déstabiliser. Son caractère intimidant s’était renforcé depuis qu’elle avait pris la tête de la Poudlard, à tel point que les élèves les plus jeunes était terrifier à l’idée d’être, un jour, convoquer dans son bureau. Bien évidemment, Severus n’avait pas peur d’elle. Il était simplement vexé de ne pas avoir été reconnu.

-Suspect, Voyez-vous donc… Je savais que vous aviez pris de l’âge, mes dames, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était au point d’être incapable de reconnaître l’un de vos collègues. Répondit Severus sur un ton provocateur. MacGonagall marqua une pause puis son visage s’assombrit, comme effarer par l’idée qui lui avait traversé l’esprit.

\- Non… ce n’est pas possible. Snape ?

\- Qui voulez-vous que je sois d’autre ? Merlin ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, interdites face à la situation. Elle semblait sous le choc, ne sachant pas comment un adolescent de 19 ans, aux traits de bon élève, pourrait être leur grognon et antipathique collègue : Severus Snape. La situation était sérieuse et la directrice comprit que l’heure était grave. Elle demanda au « jeune homme » de la suivre dans son bureau afin de confirmer son identité. Il ne contesta pas, conscient qu’il était difficile de croire des propos aussi invraisemblables. Après tout, il était peut-être un étranger prétextant avoir 20 ans de plus et se jouant d’une faille de sécurité. La directrice avait pris la bonne décision et Severus le savait. Il était tout de même blesser d’être ainsi soupçonné.

Une fois à l’abri des oreilles indiscrète, la discussion repris.

\- Je vous écoute. Avait dit MacGonagall, le plus simplement du monde.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Les choses sont telles qu’elles sont.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me relater les faites, je voudrais savoir comment c’est arriver.

Severus émit un râlement semblable à un grognement étouffé. Il n’avait pas envie d’admettre son erreur, mais il savait qu’il y était contraint.

-Un accident. - Avait-il finalement lâcher, comme si ces paroles étaient l’un des choses les plus dur qu’il avait eu à avouer de sa vie. - En étiquetant mes étagères, certaines de mes potions se sont renversé. Et voilà le résultat : j’ai perdu 20 ans de travail. Dire que j’avais mis tant d’années à me sculpter un corps digne de ce nom.

Comme à son habitude, Severus n’avait pas émis la moindre touche d’humour dans ses paroles. Pourtant MacGonagall réprima un sourire, amusait par la situation.

\- Suis-je censé vous croire sans preuve ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je risque de vous décevoir.

\- Vous avez raison de vous méfier. Je vais pouvoir partir loin du château. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à essayer de vous dire que je suis Severus Snape ? Après tout, maintenant que j’ai rajeuni, je suis incapable de donner cours. Promesse ou non.

À l’évocation de la promesse, MacGonagall leva une main pour lui demander de se calmer. Elle souffla comme vaincue face à la situation.

\- Je vous crois professeur. Il n’existe pas deux caractères comme le vôtre et je dois bien me faire une raison, face à ce que je viens d’entendre. Vous êtes bel et bien Severus Snape, que je l’accepte ou non. Ce qui me contrarie, c’est la situation. Avez-vous la moindre idée sur la durabilité des effets de cette potion ?

Severus fit signe que non et nota qu’à sa connaissance, aucune potion n’était capable de rajeunir un organisme vivant. Les deux collègues réfléchirent ensemble un moyen d’inverser le processus ou de gérer la situation le temps que tout redevienne normal.

\- Si je résume tout, repris MacGonagall, nous n’avons aucun indice sur la durabilité et les effets secondaires de ta transformation. Nous en savons encore moins sur les potions qui ont pu être à la source de ce mélange. Nous venons d’apprendre par Rusard que des bruits, semblables à des fracas de verreries, serait survenu de ta réserve. Cela implique que tu vas devoir investiguer sur celles qui sont tombées, sans pouvoir te référer aux potions manquantes. Par conséquent, vous avez besoin : d’un accès à la bibliothèque et sa réserve, d’une salle de potion pour vos expériences et d’une autorisation de déplacement dans le château comme tout enseignant.

Severus acquiesça.

\- Malheureusement, je crois bien que la condition que je vais vous imposer ne va pas vous plaire. Comprenez bien, je suis directrice avant tout. Je me dois donc de faire en sorte que cet événement ne cause pas de vague ou de rumeur inutile.

\- Je vous écoute.

Il était conscient que les prochains mots de son interlocutrice allaient sûrement définir son emploi du temps pour les prochains jours. Sa réponse avait donc été prononcée sur un ton des plus méfiant.

\- Je vous laisse deux jours de congé, pour voir si les effets s’estompent, après lesquels, si rien n’est redevenu comme avant, vous devrez continuer vos recherches en tant qu’étudiant de 7eme année. Il sera facile de vous trouver un alibi, étant donné les récents événements. Il nous suffira de dire que vous êtes un orphelin de guerre, ayant perdu sa famille à cause de Voldemort. Pour rajouter de la crédibilité, nous diront également que vous étiez cachés de nombreuses années conscient que le lord vous cherchez.

\- J’attends la chute à votre blague. Avait-il répondu les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard ardant. Il n’avait pas aimé ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Snape. Je ne serais pas en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi un jeune homme se promène dans les couloirs sans être élève et encore moins, pourquoi ce dernier à accès à presque toutes les salles du château.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en mes compétences ? Je sais être discret. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me fassiez cela !

\- Je ne peux pas vous proposer plus que deux jours. Il n’y a plus qu’à espérer que d’ici là tout sera rentré dans l’ordre.

-Tsss… Qu'il en soit ainsi, ma très chère directrice qui mérite tout mon respect. Votre humble élève quitte votre grandissime bureau pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Severus s'inclina comme pour se moquer d'elle et partit dans ses appartements.

\------

Les deux jours passèrent à la vitesse de l’éclair et Severus arborait toujours les traits d’un adolescent. Il s’était résigné à rejoindre sa supérieure pour peaufiner les derniers détails de sa couverture et recevoir son uniforme. Quand il arriva au bureau, il vit un homme en sortir le sourire aux lèvres. Il comprit après avoir vu le regard surpris de la directrice, qu’il s’agissait sûrement de son remplaçant et s’en voulu de l’avoir salué. Il n’aimait pas l’idée qu’un inconnu ne fouille dans ses affaires et dorme dans son logement.

Il en suivit une longue discussion dans laquelle la directrice lui donna toutes les instructions dont il avait besoin. Severus s’était résigné à devenir temporairement un étudiant, mais allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que son supplice dure le moins longtemps possible. Et alors qu’il pensait que la situation n’aurait pas pu être pire, MacGonagall l’informa qu’il n’irait pas chez les Serpentard, mais chez les Griffondor. Il avait essayé d’argumenter en expriment son mécontentement, mais rien n’y fit. La directrice avait pris sa décision et refusait d’en changer.

\- Certes, Serpentard serait dangereux en vue de ma proximité aux élèves, mais pourquoi pas Serdaigle ? Je suis quand même plutôt studieux et vraiment pas du genre à foncer tête baissé comme ces stupides Griffondor !

\- Snape… Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? J’ai bien étudié la question. Trop d’étudiants pourraient vous reconnaître si vous côtoyez les Serpentard. Les Serdaigle sont trop curieux. Si par malheur, ils en venaient à avoir des doutes sur votre origine, certains ne vous lâcheraient plus. Votre caractère ne convient pas au Poutsouffle…disons que vous n’êtes pas assez doux et qu’ils le remarqueraient trop vite. Il ne reste donc que les Griffondor.

\- Notez que je suis contre et que si j’en viens à punir des Griffondor, pour des affronts à mon encontre, vous pourrez n’en vouloir à personne d’autre que vous.

MacGonagall souffla comme pour se donner du courage et enchaîna pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Il vous faudra aussi changer de nom.

\- Severus Rogue, est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- Parfait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus Severus Snape, mais Severus Rogue.

\--------

**Que va faire Severus dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**1/ il va faire en sorte qu'on organise une méga-fête chez les Griffondors pour son arrivée et que celle-ci tourne mal pour faire perdre un maximum de point à sa nouvelle maison.**

**2/ Devenir admiratif devant le bon sens d'Hermione et la vénèrera comme une déesse.**

**3/ Se téléportera en Indonésie après tout il a toujours voulu goûter du Nasi goreng ou du Mie goreng.**


	3. Un héro pas vraiment désirer.

Severus était en colère. Bien évidemment, une partie de celle-ci était diriger envers sa condition physique, mais le reste était orienter vers la directrice, qui lui avait imposé la présence, du dernier Griffondor, qu’il aurait voulu voir en cette période : Harry Potter. Elle avait trouvé bon de lui dire de profiter de sa nouvelle chance. Severus était loin de pouvoir commencer une vie meilleure, si la première chose, qu’il avait à vivre, était une visite du château par l’élève qu’il aimait le moins. Il était irrité d’entendre des informations qu’il connaissait déjà, mille fois mieux que celui qui les lui donnait. Cette irritation eue pour conséquence de permettre à un plan de se frayer un chemin dans l’esprit de Severus, alors qu’il était en train de perdre patience face à la présentation de la i éme salle de l’immense château. Pourquoi ne se perdait-il pas volontairement, pour que ce pauvre petit Gryffodor panique à l’idée d’avoir perdu le petit nouveau ? Plus l’idée se clarifiait et plus un sourire se désignait sur son visage. Bien que son sourire était presque imperceptible, puisqu’il n’aimait pas laisser transparaît ses émotions sur son visage.

C’est au détour d’un couloir qu’il mit son plan à exécution. Il changea de direction pendant que le préfet était perdu dans une tirade sur les règles des différents dortoirs. Il ne remarqua pas la disparition de son protégé et Severus put noter le manque de compétence de ce héro mondialement connu. En deux temps trois mouvements, Severus était dans un autre couloir en direction du bureau de la directrice. Il n’avait pas l’intention de lui rendre visite, bien conscient qu’il risquait de déverser sa colère sur elle, sans pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. Non, il voulait juste attendre l’arrivée de Potter. Il avait hâte de voir l’expression qui suivrait l’instant, où il se serait rendu compte qu’il n’avait pas réussi à garder à l’œil le nouvel élève et qu’il allait devoir faire remonter cet incident. Severus mettait en application le conseil de MacGonagall et de profiter de sa nouvelle vie en s’amusant un peu. Quoi de mieux que de martyriser un héros de guerre ?

Adossait contre un mur, Severus profita du temps qu’il avait devant lui pour réfléchir à comment avancer ses recherches en toute discrétion. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées sur la façon d’être discret pour rejoindre la salle de potion et la bibliothèque, mais il ne savait pas comment il se fournir des ingrédients. Beaucoup de vendeurs refusaient de vendre leur produit à des enfants et il n’avait pas de carte d’identité pour prouver sa majorité. Il devrait sûurement demander de l’aide, bien que l’idée le révulsait au plus haut point.

Il finit par arrêter de penser à sa condition pour apprécier le silence qui l’entourait. Pas un bruit. Personne pour le dérangeait. C’était si rare, qu’il se devait bien de déguster ce moment paisible. Severus nota, une fois de plus, que la solitude était ce qui lui allait le mieux. Il n’avait personne pour le déranger, personne pour le juger et personne pour le blesser. Les ténèbres étaient vraiment faites pour lui. Après tout, il n’avait jamais réussi à protéger ceux qu’il aimait et en était ainsi puni. Suite à quoi, il n’avait été qu’un pion destiné à être sacrifié sur l’échiquier de la guerre. Il avait d’ailleurs été étonné qu’on lui sauve la vie. Pour lui, le sacrifice d’un être brisé était sans importance pour l’ancien stratège. Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait faire un dernier coup de maître pour rester d’autant plus dans les mémoires ? Une chose était sûre, Severus était passé proche de la mort et avait du mal à l’oublier. Naturellement la question, qu’il s’était posée mainte fois, lui revient. Et s’il était mort ce jour-là, qu’est-ce que ça aurait changer ? Il aimait penser qu’il aurait sûrement rejoint Lily et aurait pu rire de nouveau avec elle. Il ne rêvait cependant jamais longtemps. Il savait que Lily était l’une des plus brillante étoile que le ciel devait à ce jour compter, alors que lui, était aussi brillant qu’un morceau de charbon. Il était intimement convaincu que sa mort serait passé inaperçu tel une ombre, sans personne pour se souvenir de lui et de ses actions. Personne pour se souvenir de qui il était vraiment. Il s’était fait à l’idée que c’était sa punition pour avoir été aussi crédule et ne pas avoir d’avantage mis des choses en place pour la protéger. Elle lui manquait tant ! Réprimant une larme, il prononça son prénom : « Lily ». Un court instant, il la sentit près de lui comme si l’incantation avait fonctionné, puis elle était de nouveau partie, le laissant seul dans ses tourments.

Les yeux dans le vide, il n’aperçut pas le Serpentard qui s’était approcher de lui d’un pas dynamique. Quand celui-ci n’était qu’à quelques mètres de lui, Severus grimaça. Il était un peu agacé d’être ainsi déranger dans sa bulle, mais ne dit rien. Severus devait éviter de se faire remarquer et cela signifier : pas de remarque et pas de moral au étudiant. Il n’aimait pas devoir se taire. Une chose de plus qui lui crispait les nerfs. Alors qu’il avait les yeux baissés, pour éviter tout contact visuel pouvant aboutir à une discussion, le Serpentard prit la parole.

\- Mais qui avons-nous là ? Une nouvelle tête ? Et un Gryffondor qui plus est. Comment se fait-il que tu arrives seulement maintenant à Poudlard ? Ah, j'oubliais… la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort.

Severus reconnu immédiatement la voix de son filleul, Draco Malfoy. Il avait également noté que celui-ci avait fait du sarcasme et de l’ironie, choses qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis la fin de la guerre. Le maître potion fut soulagé de voir que son filleul reprenait peu à peu vie, malgré les expériences qu’il avait vécu pendant la guerre. Il avait eu peur qu’il n’arrive jamais à se remettre de ses fantômes, mais la tirade de Draco montrait qu’il était sur une bonne voix.

-Je suis d'accord, les Gryffondors sont des incompétents. Je dois simplement me faire à l’idée que le choipeau peut commettre des erreurs, malgré sa réputation.

\- Oh, un Gryffondor qui avoue que son existence est une erreur, qui aurait cru que ce jour arriverait !

\- Draco ! Avait dit fortement Severus qui ne pouvait pas laisser passer une tel remarque à son affront. Emploi un autre ton avec moi, petit impertinent.

A l’expression surprise de Draco, Severus se demanda un instant, s’il ne venait pas de griller sa couverture dès la première journée en tant qu’élèves. Il imaginait déjà MacGonagall se moquait de lui en reprenant ses propres mots contre lui. « Je sais me faire discret » pourquoi avait-il dit cela si sûr de lui alors que son propre filleul avait déjà tant d’éléments en sa possession pour le démasquer.

\- Hum, je vois que tu connais mon nom. Il serait impoli et injuste que je n’ai pas connaissance du tient.

Severus avait hésité à lui donner son nom complet. Peut-être que son prénom allait d’autant plus mettre la puce à l’oreille de Draco. Il le fit quand même trouvant qu’il aurait été encore plus louche de ne pas le mentionner.

\- Severus Rogue.

\- Rogue, j’aime ton audace ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas un Serpentard, je suis sûr que nous aurions bien pu nous entendre.

\- C’est en effet ce que mon oncle m’a dit. Que si je venais à Poudlard, je ne serais sans aucun doute un Serpentard, comme lui, et que je m’entendrais bien avec une petite tête blonde au air supérieur. À croire que mon oncle n’est pas devin.

\- Oh, ton oncle était de notre maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Son nom ?

\- Severus Snape.

Le regard de Draco changea et la curiosité qui l’animait laissait maintenant place à une contrariété palpable. Il ne reprit pas directement comme si le jeune Serpentard l’analysait à la recherche d’un indice pouvant lui servir. Severus quant à lui, l’observer pour admirer à quel point ce jeune homme, qu’il avait vu grandir, avait bien changer. Il était maintenant un jeune adulte qui savait analyser avant d’agir et Severus était fière de lui.

\- Severus est un proche. Il ne m’a jamais confié avoir de la famille, je le vois donc mal avoir un neveu ou une nièce.

\- Il faut croire que vous n’étiez pas si proche, car je suis le fils de sa sœur.

\- Je le connais mieux que personne ! Je n’aime pas que l’on me mente.

\- Pourtant, il avait une petite sœur. Maria. Ma mère. Mon oncle ne connaissait pas son existence, jusqu'à ce que ma mère aille à sa rencontre, il y a quelques années. Il lui a demandé de cacher leurs liens familiaux. Après tout, cela aurait pu être dangereux, qu'il nous trouve.

\- « Qu’il vous trouve » ?

Severus poussa un soufflement bruyant et posa sa main sur son visage affliger par le manque de réflexion de son filleul.

\- Il se trouve, qu’il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions en guerre contre l'un des plus puissants fous du monde magique. De qui voudrais-tu que ma famille et moi-même nous nous cachions ?

\- Mais maintenant que la guerre est fini, pourquoi ne m’aurait-il rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je ne suis qu’une nuisance à ses yeux ? Parce qu’il est obligé de s’occuper d’un orphelin de guerre, de le nourrir et de le loger sans en avoir envie ? Ou encore parce que j’ai dû rattrapé mon retard pour rejoindre Poudlard en cours de route et qu’il a été mon tuteur ?

Severus était surpris par l’histoire qu’il venait d’inventer. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été doué pour créer des scénarios ou autre conte. Il fallait bien avouer que cette fois-ci, il s’était surpassé.

-Tu… Tu as logé cher lui ? Mais… même moi, je n’y suis jamais allé.

\- Il faut croire que vous n’étiez peut-être pas si proche. Répliqua Severus d’humeur taquine. Il ne continua pas lorsqu’il vit que la colère de Draco commençait à être visible sur son visage. « Mauvais signe » pensa-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu cherches les ennuis, c’est ça ?

Draco venait de sortir sa baguette et la pointa directement sur le visage de sa cible. Severus regretta de ne pas avoir été plus doux dans ses propos et de ne pas avoir ménagé un peu plus son filleul. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre à l’attaque. Il lui fallait donc attiser le conflit pour mettre court à la discussion.

\- Je retire ce que j’ai dit. Severus parle souvent de toi donc j’étais jaloux. Peux-tu ranger ta baguette, s’il te plait ?

\- J’hésite encore…et si je te transformais plutôt en rat ?

\- LACHE TOUT DE SUITE TA BAGUETTE MALFOY !

« Manquez plus que ça » marmonna tout bas le maître potion. Si Severus n’avais pas besoin de quelque chose pour cette journée déjà horrible, c’était que « Le héro » vienne à son secours. Il pesta contre le destin qui s’acharnait contre lui.

\- Tss... On se reverra, petit imbécile. Et la prochaine fois, Potter ne sera pas là pour te venir en aide.

Severus ne put s’empêcher de se moquer du Serpentard sachant que dans un combat loyal, il n‘avait aucune chance contre lui. Il était simplement un peu déçu, de ne pas avoir eu le droit d’humilier un peu plus les autres étudiants.

\- Ça va, rien de casser ? Reprit Potter, après avoir attendu que Draco ne quitte leurs champs visuels.

\- Non, tout va bien. Avai-il dit en lui faisant son plus faux sourire.

\- Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, Draco fait le rustre, mais au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

L’habitude de ne pas exprimer ses émotions empêcha la mâchoire de Severus de toucher le sol, tant il était surpris pas la réflexion de Potter. Il n’en revenait pas que ce dernier ait défendu son pire rival.

\- Allez, on y retourne ! Essaye de ne pas te perds cette fois-ci et suis-moi.

\- Hum...

\-----------------

**Que va-t-il arriver à Severus dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**1/ Il va réellement se perdre dans le château et attrapera froid.**

**2/ Retrouver son apparence de vieux grincheux, en pleine classe, devant le regard de tous ses camarades.**

**3/ Il va faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur !**


	4. La vie en communauté et puis quoi encore ?

Severus avait échappé à la suite de la visite grâce à son escapade. Il fut mené directement à la maison Griffondor pour lui montrer son nouveau dortoir et lui présenter les règles pour y parvenir. Il était bien informé sur les mots de passe pour entrer dans les differents dortoirs puisqu’en tant que professeur, il devait pouvoir venir en aide à tous les élèves en cas de situation extrême. Une fois de plus, il n’apprit rien de nouveau. Il nota tout de même le mauvais goût ambiant de la grande salle. Les couleurs des Griffondor n’étaient vraiment pas à son goût. Pour lui, rien ne valait le vert, couleur agréable à regarder, peu importe l’émotion qui nous traversait. Elle avait un pouvoir apaisant contrairement au rouge vif des Griffondor, qui était seulement agressifs à ses yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il s’était laissé faire à ce point par MacGonagall et regrettait de ne pas avoir plus insisté, quitte à la menacer. Potter lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu’aux escaliers. Il lui expliqua que les dortoirs étaient au bout de ces derniers et qu’il en existait deux par années. Un pour les garçons et un pour les filles. Potter semblait tout à coup être mal à l’aise et passa sa main sur sa nuque avant de se tourner vers Severus.

\- Tu dois être impatient de savoir où tu vas être logé, non ?

\- Pas spécialement. Tant qu’il y a un lit et de quoi mettre mes affaires, je ne suis pas difficile.

Potter déplaça sa main de sa nuque à sa poitrine et semblait avoir été soulagé d’un poids. Severus, au contraire, appréhendait la suite des événements. La réaction du Griffondor ne présageait rien de bon et connaissant la directrice, il s’attendait au pire.

\- Tu me rassures. Cette année, la distribution des dortoirs a été un vrai casse-tête avec la création de la septième année d’étude. Nous avions plus d’élèves que d’habitude malgré…Enfin, même si beaucoup ne sont pas revenus. –Le regard du Griffondor s’assombrit un instant. – Bref, tout ça pour dire qu’il ne restait pas de place pour toi dans les dortoirs et que la seule solution, que nous avons trouvés, est que tu partages ma chambre.

\- Hors de question.

La réponse de Severus était sans équivoque. Il ne partagerait pas la chambre avec ce mioche. Le ton de Severus était ferme et ne laissait pas place à la moindre réponse, pourtant le Griffondor ne perdit pas contenance et continua.

\- Je comprends que tu n’aies pas envie de partager la chambre avec le préfet de ta maison, qui représente une sort d’autorité, mais nous n’avons pas d’autre solution.

\- Trouvez-en dans ce cas.

\- J’aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, mais…

Potter n’eut pas le temps de fini et se fit couper la parole alors qu’une main était venu se placer devant lui comme pour lui dire de se taire.

\- Je t’arrête tout de suite. Les chambres de préfets ne possèdent qu’un seul lit. Il est hors de question que je dorme avec qui que ce soit.

« Encore moi avec toi » pensa-t-il avec rancœur.

\- Oh, je suis surpris. Sans vouloir être trop directe ou blessant, j’ai eu l’impression que tu n’écoutais rien de ce que je te racontais donc je suis heureux de voir que je me suis trompé. Pour en revenir au problème, tu n’as pas de soucis à te faire. La chambre du préfet à un débarras assez spacieux que nous l’ayons aménagé pour toi. Tu auras donc une chambre personnelle, si ça peut nous faire pardonner.

Severus pesa le pour et le contre. D’un côté, il allait devoir supporter une tête de nœud qu’il ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture et de l’autre, il avait une chambre privée qui lui permettrai de faire ces recherches jusqu’à tard, sans qu’on ne lui face la moindre remarque sur un potentiel couvre-feu. Il finit par se convaincre qu’il ne vivrait pas avec Potter, car au moindre soucis, il pourrait s’enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus le voir, ni l’entendre.

\- Très bien. Mais ça en fait pas de nous des amis.

\- Euh, d’accord. Notre chambre est à droite toute en haut des escaliers. Tes affaires ont déjà été déposé. Tu dois être fatigué par le voyage, je te conseille donc d’aller déballer tes affaires et de te reposer. Demain, je te ferai rencontrer d’autres élèves de septième année.

Severus suivit Potter qui ouvrait le chemin. Lorsqu’ils passèrent la porte, Severus ne fut pas enchanté de voir que le débarras était au bout de la chambre et non pas à l’entrée.

\- Je vais devoir traverser ta chambre à chaque fois que je voudrais me rendre à la mienne ou il y a deux débarras ?

\- Je crains que tu ne sois obligé de te frayer un chemin dans mon bordel. Répondit Potter d’un ton désolé.

\- Tsss.

Je traversais la chambre devant le regard sidérait de Potter. Il ne devait pas s’attendre, à cause de mes traits de bon élève, à ce que je puisse pester. À croire que Potter jugeait encore aux apparences, malgré toutes les expériences qu’il avait vécues. Il jugea cela presque affligeant, mais ne continua pas à penser à lui. Il rejoint sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Il jeta un sort d’isolation et inspecta son nouveau royaume. Mcgonagall avait pris soin de déplacer une partie de ses affaires. Elle avait, bien évidemment, apporté le strict nécessaire. Severus était heureux de ne pas être submergé de superflu. Il n’avait pas l’intention de vivre dans cette chambre encore longtemps, alors il n’avait aucune raison pour investir les lieux plus que nécessaires.

\- Vivement que ça redevienne comme avant ! Dit-il fatigué de devoir de nouveau jouer un rôle.

Severus perdit ensuite la notion du temps, absorber par l’élaboration de ses plans d’actions. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées en ordre, pour arrivait à trouver la meilleure façon de procéder, ainsi que les ouvrages utiles à réserver. Il n’aimait pas perdre du temps pour rien et refusait de lire des livres, si ces derniers ne l’avançaient pas. Il était donc hors de question de se plonger la tête la première dans des recherches sans savoir ce qu’il devait chercher en priorité.

Il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit et commençait à en ressentir les effets. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il manquait de sommeil et il savait qu’il pourrait passer une journée comme si de rien n’était. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, c’était sa première nuit blanche et il devait bien avouer qu’il avait perdu l’habitude d’en faire. Ses yeux lui tiraient et sa bouche était sèche. Il avait un léger mal de tête et avait froid. Il se dit qu’être dans un tel état était contre-productif et se promit de dormir au moins trois heures les prochaines nuits, quittes à devoir mettre une alarme. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’allonger pour se reposer quelques minutes, il vit la porte bouger, signe qu’on venait de frapper. Après avoir retiré le sort d’isolation, il entendit.

\- …erus. Severus ? Il faut se dépêcher, sinon nous n’aurons pas le temps de petit-déjeuner !

Il n’avait fallu que quelques mots pour mettre Severus de mauvaise humeur. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir donné sa permission à Potter pour qu’il l’appelle par son prénom. Il savait bien que les élèves ne s’appelaient pas par leur nom de famille entre eux et n’aurait aucune raison de lui refusait de le faire, mais entendre son prénom dans la bouche de ce gamin lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

\- Hey ! Tu m’entends ?

Severus ouvrit sa porte pour faire cesser le vacarme et traversa la pièce à vivre du préfet sans adresser un regard au Griffondor. Potter s’empressa de le suivre, tout en sautillant pour mettre ses chaussures. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Severus leva les yeux au ciel quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Severus suit-moi, je vais te présent aux autres.

\- Non, merci. Après avoir poussait la main du Griffondor, le maître potion partit en direction d’une grande table. Il se rendit compte rapidement que ses anciennes habitudes d’élèves étaient revenues et qu’il se dirigeait dangereusement vers la table des Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, une main lui saisit le bras et le força à dévier de sa trajectoire. C’était une nouvelle fois Potter.

\- J’insiste, je vais te présenter.

Une fois de plus Severus se résigna. Il n’avait pas la force de se débattre en douceur et savait que s’il montait la voix contre le héros de guerre, il serait au centre des discutions. Exactement l’inverse même de la discrétion. Severus prit place au côté de Potter pour manger.

\- Je te fais un rapide tour de table. Voici Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna une Serdaigle qui aime nous tenir compagnie de temps en temps, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas sa table. Si jamais tu as le moindre souci, n’hésite pas à venir voir l’un d’entre nous.

Après avoir fini son tour de table, Potter attrapa deux morceaux de lard, une tranche de pain grillé et une cuillère d’œufs brouillés et les plaça dans son assiette, avant de les manger avec entrain. Hermione se racla la gorge à son intention et quand elle comprit qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de relèverait la tête de son plat, elle l’appela.

-Harry. Tu as oublié de nous le présenter. Potter manqua de s’étouffer et prit une grande gorgé d’eau avant de rectifier le tir.

\- Oumtf…. Pardon ! Je vous présente Severus Rogue, il est nouveau ici. Il n’en reste pas moins, un septième année comme nous.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi, tu te dirigeais vers la table de ses serpents. Intervient Ron, les sourcilles fronçaient. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne t’approche pas trop d’eux. Ils sont vicieux.

\- Ronald ! Intervient Hermione apparemment atterré par de tels propos. Tu ne devrais pas mettre tous les Serpentard dans le même panier, juste parce que tu as eu des problèmes avec certains d’entre eux. Je n’aime pas que tu incites à la haine comme ça ! Le rouquin devient plus pale qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il ne devait pas être fier d’avoir ainsi été réprimandait par sa copine. Il ne parvient qu’à s’excuser sans rajouter le moindre autre commentaire. Severus remercia intérieurement Hermione de lui permettre de garder le silence. Il avait presque craqué et avait été à deux doigts d’envoyer paître le rouquin.

\- Je sens en toi comme une aura familière... je ne sais pas exactement laquelle mais, elle me semble … presque habituelle, dit la Luna alors qu'un grand silence avait commencé à régner dans la discussion.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, repris Potter, Severus était caché chez les Moldus pendant presque toute sa vie ! C'est impossible que tu connaisses son aura !

\- Ah !

\- Qui a-t-il Hermione ? répondit Weasley, surpris par le saut que venait de faire sa copine.

\- Tu portes le même prénom que Snape !

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai ! Confirma le roux.

\- Tiens en parlant de lui cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. - Reprit le plus sérieux du monde la Griffondor. - J'ai entendu dire, que c'est la première fois qu'il ne fait pas cours pendant plus de deux jours consécutifs. Pensez-vous qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Avait continué Hermione plutôt inquiète.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Au contraire, nous perdrons beaucoup moins de points grâce à son absence !

\- Ron ! Je parle sérieusement !

\- Moi aussi ! Ce prof n'est bon qu'à nous rabaisser ! Et tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Quand le chat n'est pas là, les rats dansent !

\- Ce sont les souris qui dansent, Ron, pas les rats ! corrigea Hermione.

\- Ne vous disputez pas dès le matin. Coupa Neville.

\- Désolé... Répondit le couple.

Un silence commença à doucement envahir le groupe, quand Potter relança le sujet.

\- Ça reste suspect, qu’aucune information sur la raison de son absence n’ait été donné. Vous ne trouvez pas ? J’espère qu’il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

Severus manqua de s’étouffer avec une gorger d’eau. C’était la meilleure qu’il avait entendue depuis des années. Potter s’inquiétait pour lui ? Et puis quoi encore, Drago était une fille ? Merlin, un lapin ? Non. Severus refusait que Potter s’apitoie sur son sort. Il en était hors de question.

\- Il est simplement parti en vacances.

Severus sentis de nombreux regard se poser sûr lui, et non pas uniquement ceux du groupe de discussion. Il comprit que le sujet intéressé un grand parti des élèves de sa table et décida de continuer son explication pour ne pas être devancé par des questions gênantes.

\- Il faut dire qu’à sa place, n’importe qui aurait besoin de vacances, non ? Je suis même surpris, qu’il ait tenu si longtemps.

\- Tu connais Snape ? Pourtant, tu viens d’arriver… Demanda Ron, confus.

\- Oui, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu’il est mon oncle.

Des murmures et des cris de surprise envahir la table, si bien que le vacarme raisonnait dans toute la grande salle.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Quelqu’un savait que Snape avait de la famille ?

\- Le neveu de cette ordure… Il ne doit pas valoir plus que lui !

\- Comment il a pu finir à Gryffondor ?

Severus avait une grande capacité à relativiser. Elle s’était d’autant plus accrue avec les événements de cette semaine. Il venait de se mettre une grande partie des Griffondor à dos, mais au moins, il n’était plus obligé de faire bonne figure. Il ne craignait pas non plus des représailles, car les gentils Griffondor ne pourrait que lui lancer des regards noirs et parlait dans son dos. Rien de bien méchant. Après tout, il était habitué à vivre sous la critique depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qui comptait était qu’il allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille.

\--------------

C’était sans compter sur Potter qui ne le lâcher plus d’une semelle depuis son arrivée. On aurait dit un petit toutou suivant son maître avec une fidélité inébranlable. Le souci résidait dans le fait que Severus n’avait jamais voulu adopter de chien errant et désapprouver sa présence aussi bien en classe qu’à la bibliothèque. Avoir toutou Potter dans les pattes lui gâchait la vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire des recherches en paix et était obligé de passé commande auprès de la directrice. Le seul endroit où Potter le laisser en paix était dans sa chambre. Severus lui avait interdit d’entrée sous peine de lui faire exploser la cervelle. Il ne lui avait fallu qu’un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une blague.

Les jours défilaient et Severus passait de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était pris par ses recherches, mais essayait également de fuir son colocataire. Il sacrifia quelques repas et de nombreuses heures de sommeil, convaincu d’être proche d’une piste intéressante.

Les forces de Severus le quitté peu à peu. Il savait qu’il devait dormir plus, mais il refusait de lâcher la seule et unique piste qui lui permettrait de redevenir comme avant. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Au beau milieu d’une journée, sous les regards surpris de toutes les personnes présente, Severus perdit connaissance.

\----------

**Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**1/ Severus va être plongé dans un profond sommeil, où seul le baiser d'un prince pourra le réveiller. Il va donc rester endormi jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

**2/ Severus rêve qu'il est danseur en Nouvelle Zélande et à son réveille décider de changer radicalement de vie.**

**3/ Severus meurt de fatigue et c'est la fin de l'histoire**


	5. Princesse Griffon.

Severus avait l’impression d’avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de Griffon, tant son corps était endolori. À chaque mouvement, les draps venaient lui caresser la peau et lui provoquait des petits frissons de douleur. Il comprit, encore à moitié assoupi, qu’il se trouvait dans un lit. Son esprit encore embrumé, il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir comment il avait rejoint sa chambre. Il aurait ouvert les yeux immédiatement, si une lumière aveuglante ne l’avait pas obligé à les refermer aussitôt. C’est après plusieurs essaies et à l’aide d’une main venue lui faire un peu d’ombre, qu’il réussit à les ouvrir. Il n’était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans un lit de l’infirmerie. McGonagall se trouvait à son chevet et semblait soulager de le voir. Peut-être s’attendait-elle à ce que Severus meure d’épuisement. Ça aurait été mal le connaître. Il nota tout de même, qu’il ne devait pas être beau à voir, puisqu’elle avait attendu à côté de son lit, qu’il se réveille. Alors qu’une migraine faisait son apparition dans l’esprit de Severus, McGonagall prit la parole.

\- J’ai bien cru, que vous alliez réussir à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque cette fois-ci.

\- Vous me voyez triste d’avoir une fois de plus échoué. - Répondit Severus d’un ton neutre.

\- Au moins, vous récupérez vite. Madame Pomfresh était remontée de vous voir dans un tel état. Vous avez de la chance qu’elle ne soit pas ici. Merlin seul aurait été capable de l’arrêter de vous passer un savon. Même si je suppose que ce n’est que partit remise.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Je n’étais pas mourant non plus ! Juste…un peu fatigué.

Severus avait détourné le regard, en espérant échappé à d’autres remontrances sur son état. Il n’était plus en âge de recevoir des leçons sur sa façon d’être. Il se mit à bâiller et sentit immédiatement le regard de la directrice se poser sur lui. Il lui lança un regard désolé et vit dans les yeux de celle-ci une lueur qu’il connaissait déjà trop bien. Elle s’apprêtait à lui faire une annonce déplaisante.

\- Non.

\- Je n’ai encore rien dit Severus.

\- La réponse reste négative.

La directrice prit une grande inspiration, consciente qu’il allait falloir tout dire d’une traite pour ne pas être interrompu.

\- Severus, à partir d’aujourd’hui, je vous retire l’accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque, ainsi que les ouvrages en votre possession. Il va de soi que vous n’aurez également plus accès aux salles de potion.

\- Vous n’êtes pas sérieuse ? Pas si près du but ! J’ai réussi à lister presque toutes les potions qui sont probablement à l’origine de mon état. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une solution avant la fin de la semaine. Vous n’avez pas le droit de prendre ainsi ma vie en otage ! C’est à moi, et moi seul de décider ce que j’en fais. N’abusez pas de votre pouvoir !

Severus avait explosé de rage. Il refusait de céder face à cette dernière obligation. N’avait-il pas déjà correctement suivit toutes ses recommandations ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu’une fois de plus, on décide à sa place. Ne pouvait-il pas être, enfin, le propre acteur de son histoire ? Il préférait mourir d’épuisement que sous les traits d’un pantin sans volonté propre.

\- Severus, Calmez-vous !

La directrice avait posé une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme qui la repoussa avec une colère non dissimulée. Elle tenta une nouvelle approche qui aboutit également à un rejet. Elle finit par continuer sa phrase, abattue.

\- Je sais… que je n’ai pas l’air de faire ça pour votre bien. Pourtant, je me soucie de vous. Je n’ai pas envie de vous perdre. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire que nous sommes amis, mais je sais que vous êtes quelqu’un de bien. Que vous pouvez apporter tellement de choses à notre monde dont l’équilibre est si fragile. Croyez-moi, Severus, je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes ! Vous savez que l’épuisement physique peut être soigné, mais pas l’épuisement mental. Si vous ne vous reposez pas plus, vous allez en mourir. – McGonagall prit une petite pause pour détailler Severus et le désigna de la main avant d’ajouter - Vous ne savez pas prendre soin de vous. Il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse à votre place, non ?

Severus avait écouté la tirade de McGonagall et sa colère était légèrement tombée. Sa migraine était la raison principale à son écoute. Il n’était pas convaincu que la directrice soit sincère et sentait qu’un étau était en train de se resserrer sur toute potentielle échappatoire. Il devait agir et vite.

\- Je…Je pourrais faire attention. Si je vous promets de lire mes œuvres seulement pendant les horaires d’ouvertures de la bibliothèque ? Je ferai ainsi mes recherches tranquillement et sans faire trop d’effort.

\- Severus, je sais que vous n’aimez pas cette phrase, mais ce n’est pas négociable. J’ai déjà vidé votre chambre de tous les ouvrages non-scolaires. Je veux que vous vous reposiez un maximum et quand vous m’aurez prouvés être plus conscient des risques encourus par le surmenage, alors je vous autoriserai à reprendre vos recherches.

Le regard de la directrice ne vacillait pas face à la colère de Severus, qui se lisait aisément sur son visage. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux soutenant son regard et avait bien l’intention de le fixait autant de temps que nécessaire. Encore faible, Severus fut obligé de détourner le regard et fermer les yeux. Ils étaient encore trop sensibles à la lumière et il ne pouvait plus supporter de les garder ouvert plus longtemps. McGonagall se leva après avoir pris ce mouvement pour une défaite de son adversaire et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Severus était persuadé d’être maudit. Il se disait que la situation devait être amusant pour les autres. Que les directeurs de Poudlard aimaient s’amuser à essayer de le rendre fou. Et il fallait dire que McGonagall était une sacrée compétitrice en ce domaine. Personne n’avait été aussi proche de le rendre dingue, qu’elle. Mais Severus se promit une chose : Si c’était une déclaration de guerre qu’il venait de recevoir, alors il mettrait tout en place pour mener la vie dure à son ancienne supérieure.

\------------------------------------

Severus eut l’autorisation de quitter l’infirmerie peu de temps avant le repas. Il avait reçu une longue tirade, sûr l’immaturité dont il avait fait preuve de la part de Madame Pomfresh et avait bien crut, qu’il n’arriverait pas à sortir de son lit de sitôt. Il était donc soulagé d’arpenter les couloirs du château en direction de la grande salle, sans personne pour lui faire la moindre remarque. Il aurait préféré un silence total aux murmures grandissant des couloirs. Plus il s’approchait de la grande salle et plus le nombre d’élèves autour de lui augmentait, agrémentant le bruit de fond. Severus reconnaissait la nature du fond sonore, bruyant tout en restant inaudible. Les élèves parlaient de lui dans son dos. Pourtant, il nota une différence dans l’atmosphère qui accompagnait habituellement les moqueries. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était mal à l’aise de se sentir ainsi observé. « Étrange » avait-il pensé, conscient qu’il était habituellement insensible aux brimades. Pourquoi était-il autant sur la défensive ? Depuis quand les étudiants lui faisaient peur ? Il continua à marcher et ne laissa pas transparaît son inquiétude sur son visage. Cependant, il ne fallait pas si fier. Il avait la main sur sa baguette et était prêt à agir à la première attaque surprise.

Contrairement à ses craintes, aucune attaque n’eut lieu. Seulement des regards, des chuchotements et des rires. Quand il arriva aux portes de la grande salle, deux jeunes Poudsouffle étaient en train de discuter et l’empêcher de passer.

\- Excusez-moi, J’aimerai passer.

Prévint simplement Severus. Il ne s’attendait pas à déclencher autant d’excitation avec une si courte phrase. Pourtant, les deux étudiantes sursautèrent et poussèrent de petits cris aigus. Ces derniers n’avaient rien à voir avec des cris de peur. Au contraire, la seule fois où il en avait entendu des similaires avait été pour Gilderoy Lockhart et c’étaient des cris de fan. Pourquoi avaient-elles réagi ainsi ? C’était elle trompé de personne ? Pourtant, il avait un physique peu ordinaire. Il prêta donc attention aux quelques phrases que les adolescentes pensaient s’échanger discrètement.

\- C’est lui ? Il a tellement de chance !

\- Ouiii ! Qui aurait cru que lui et hiii !

\- Je voudrais tellement être à sa place !

\- Moi aussi !

Severus réalisa qu’il avait dû se passer quelque chose pendant son sommeil et se retient de menacer les deux Serdaigles pour en apprendre plus. Elles partirent rejoindre leur table en gloussant. Severus réalisa en les voyant partir pourquoi il avait été si mal à l’aise. C’était la première fois de sa vie que les autres parlaient dans son dos sans se moquer de lui. Un frisson le parcourut. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu’il soit ainsi mis en lumière ? La situation lui déplaisait encore plus.

Lorsqu’il passa les portes de la grande salle, un grand silence s’installa tandis que les regards venaient, tous les uns après les autres, se poser sur lui.

«Bon… je crois que j’ai échoué en ce qui concerne la discrétion » Pensa Severus, se moquant de lui-même intérieurement.

En essayant de feindre l’ignorance face à l’intérêt que lui adresser les étudiants, Severus rejoins la table des Griffondors. Il choisit de s’installer à côté de Potter espérant détournée l’attention sur lui. Il commença à se servir et lorsqu’il voulut attraper un bout de pain, sa main percuta celle de Potter. Il s’excusa immédiatement, mais les murmures repartirent immédiatement. Severus releva la tête en direction de Potter afin que le préfet lui explique la situation. La réaction du héros allait au-delà de tout ce que Severus aurait imaginé. Il était devenu rouge pivoine et avait pris ses affaires avant de s’enfuir à toute vitesse hors de la salle. Plusieurs sifflements, encouragements et exclamations suivirent la scène. Après avoir entendu un « court lui après ! » de la part d’un élève assit non lui de lui, Severus prêta plus attention aux différentes exclamations.

\- Wouhou ! Regardez-moi ces deux-là !

\- Mais alors… les rumeurs sont peut-être vraies ? Génial !

\- Kya ! Ils sont trop mignons ensemble ! Je fonds !

\- Mon dieu ! Vous croyez qu’ils l’ont déjà fait ? Il parait qu’il partage la même chambre !

Severus se dépêcha de finir son repas et parti rejoindre le dortoir. Une fois arrivait, il aperçut Potter devant son bureau, la tête posée entre ses bras. Il s’était approché et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour indiquer sa présence à son colocataire. Potter fit un sursaut exagéré avant de tomber de sa chaise. Il semblait vouloir s’exprimer, mais ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu’aucun son ne les franchisses. Severus comprit qu’il ne devait pas attendre une réponse sans avoir posé la moindre question et ne se fit pas prier.

\- Potter, pourrais-tu m’expliquer toute cette agitation dans la grande salle ? Cela peut paraître prétentieux, mais on dirait que je suis devenu le centre d’intérêt de ces stupides adolescents et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

Le visage de Potter avait de nouveau tourné au rouge vif. Il commençait à s’agiter comme paniquer par la situation. Severus avait bien compris qu’à la première opportunité le Griffondor fuirait. Le maître potion ne lui laissa aucune issus en se plaçant devant lui.

\- Potter, j’attends.

\- Je..je suis désolé… c’est de ma faute….

\- J’ai cru comprendre, mais encore ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Personne ne t’a raconté ?

Severus commençait à perdre patience et sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Il la dirigea vers Potter et reprit d’un ton menaçant.

\- Crois-tu réellement que j’aime perdre mon temps à tourner autour du chaudron ?

Voir la baguette de Severus semblait avoir ramené Potter sur terre et celui-ci qui était encore par terre se redressa afin de se rasseoir sur la chaise. Il demanda à Severus de ranger sa baguette et quel était ses derniers souvenirs.

\- Nous étions en cours de défense contre les forces du mal à l’extérieur du château. Mes souvenirs sont assez flous sur le contenu de la leçon. J’étais trop fatigué pour écouter. Est-ce important ?

\- Rien d’autre ?

\- Non.

Potter soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Figure-toi que Drago Malfoy, le Serpentard que tu avais croisé lors de ta visite des lieux, a voulu s’en prendre à toi. Il avait commencé à te rabaisser et… ta seule réaction a été de lui bayer au visage. Ta réponse a entraîné une vague de raillerie envers Drago et ça l’a mis dans une colère noire. Il allait utiliser la force, quand je me suis interposé et avant même que nous discutions, tu t’es effondrais dans mes bras. Je t’ai ensuite transporté jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Et voilà.

\- C’est tout ? Je ne vois pas en quoi la situation me vaut autant d’intérêt.

\- Et bien… Disons que les rumeurs circulent vite et que nous en sommes victimes ?

\- Pourquoi tu as l’air de me poser la question ? C’est moi qui attends des réponses. Dit moi de quelles rumeurs il s’agit ! Potter prit une grande inspiration.

\- Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis considéré comme un héros de guerre. C’est un titre qui me vaut d’être au centre de toute les attentions malgré moi. Ça signifie aussi que la moindre de mes actions est épiée et peut-être à l’origine d’une rumeur. Beaucoup me décrivent comme le prince charmant des contes de fée. Le fait de t’avoir transporté jusqu’à l’infirmerie ta valu le titre de « princesse Griffon ». –Harry continua presque dans un chuchotement son récit – Et ce que tu as fait n’a pas arrangé les choses…

\- Pourrais-tu finir ce que tu commences et me dire ce que j’ai fait ? Je commence à en avoir marre que tu tournes autour du chaudron.

\- Tu.. Tu m’as embrassé…

Severus ne s’avait pas qu’elle réaction adoptée. Il se mit à rire et lui répondre d’un ton moqueur que c’était la meilleure blague qu’on lui avait faite depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je ne mens pas !

Severus commençait à partir dans un fou rire non maîtriser. S’imaginait en train d’embrasser le portrait craché de celui qu’il avait le plus détestait de toute sa vie, avait quelque chose d’hilarant.

\- Arrête de rire ! Je suis sérieux !

Severus reprit son souffle, un peu fatigue d’avoir autant ri. Il releva la tête pour essayer de se redonner un peu de contenance.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu ressembles trop à lui pour que je puisse avoir une quelconque envie de te toucher.

\- A lui ? Je ne comprends rien, mais je peux t’affirmer que c’est la vérité ! Pendant que je te portais, tu semblais t’être réveillé et m’as fixé droit dans les yeux. Tu as eu des propos incompréhensifs puis tu m’as embrassé ! Alors arrêtes de dire que je te raconte n’importe quoi ! Imagine à quel point j’ai été choqué ?

\- Du calme – l’interrompu Severus – Cette discussion est fini. Sache juste que tu n’as pas intérêt d’hausser à nouveau le ton contre moi.

Severus partit rejoindre sa chambre et s’enferma avant de s’affaler sur son lit. Il était encore un peu sonné par les révélations de son colocataire. Le doute avait laissé place à la confusion. Comment avait-il pu embrasser un enfant ? Qui en plus d’avoir vingt ans de moins que lui, était le fils de la personne qu’il avait toujours aimé et de celle qu’il avait toujours haï. Severus se demanda comment la situation pourrait empirer après tout ce qu’il venait de vivre.

\- Vivement que cet enfer se termine…

La migraine qu’il traînait depuis son réveil eut raison de lui peu de temps après. Il s’endormit rapidement encore habiller.

\-------------------------------------

**Que pourrait-il se passer de pire dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**1/ Poudlard soupçonne une invasion de poulet et Severus doit se déguiser pour infiltrer les rangs ennemis.**

**2/ Il va arriver en retard en cours et se faire renvoyer pour mauvaise conduite.**

**3/ Il va de nouveau renverser des potions, mais cette fois se transformer en femme.**


	6. Fait de beaux rêves

Severus se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Son corps aurait pourtant dû remporter la bataille contre son esprit étant donné son état d’épuisement. C’était sans compter sur sa capacité naturelle à angoisser sur les événements. Les dernières révélations de son colocataire lui nouaient le ventre et lui donnaient la nausée et il était incapable de savoir si cela venait d’un dégoût profond ou de son affaiblissement. Il espérait sincèrement que toute cette histoire soit une blague, un bizutage ou même un mauvais rêve. Bien évidemment, il se força à essayer de se remémorer le fameux baiser, mais le résultat fut toujours le même : une accentuation de sa migraine. Il jura et se stoppa à contre cœur. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et avait trop besoin de réfléchir pour dormir. La boucle semblait infernale.

Severus s’interrogea tout de même. À défaut de se souvenir, il pouvait peut-être trouver un élément incohérent dans le discours de Potter. Il se demanda premièrement, pourquoi il avait été transporter à bout de bras plutôt que dans une civière de fortune ? Il suffisait pourtant d’un simple sort et d’un tissu. Severus n’arrivait pas à savoir si cela constituer un élément incohérent ou si Potter était suffisamment idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Il décida de laisser cette réflexion de côté un instant. Sa bouche était sèche et douloureuse, il décida donc de se lever pour se servir un verre d’eau. C’était toujours ainsi avec lui, il ne pensait à boire et à manger que lorsque ça devenait vital. Lorsqu’il s’approcha de la carafe, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir de sa commode. Son apparence d’enfant le déranger encore, il nota que seuls ses yeux ne changeaient pas malgré les années.

«Tu semblais t’être réveillé et m’as fixé droit dans les yeux. » se rappela-t-il.

Il soupira. Il venait de comprendre. Il avait dû le confondre avec sa mère. Après tout, la même lueur brillait dans les yeux de son amour de jeunesse et dans ceux de son fils. Il se promit de redoubler d’efforts pour l’éviter et ne plus être au centre des rumeurs dans les prochaines semaines. Il était même prêt à jeter un sort à Potter pour qu’il arrête de le suivre comme un toutou.

Il but et se rassit sur son lit. Il avait résolu l’un des deux tourments qui l’empêcher de dormir. Il s’interroger maintenant sur ses recherches. Il se demanda comment les continuer malgré les interdictions. Il se demanda si McGonagall pensait réellement qu’il allait lui obéir sans broncher ? Elle se fourvoyait si c’était le cas ! Severus était un Serpentard et il avait toujours bien appliqué leur proverbe « Avec assurance et discrétion, aucune règle n’est jamais enfreinte ». Il lui manquer plus qu’un plan d’action.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ferma les yeux peu à peu. Le sommeil était déjà en train de le transporter loin de la réalité.

**Cette nuit-là, il se vit au côté de Lily, assit sur un banc de l’école.**

**Le visage de la jeune femme se rapprocha du sien.**

_\- je t’aime, Severus._ **Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**Il était pétrifié de bonheur. Elle était si belle, si radieuse. Il se délectait de la lueur de vie qu’il apercevait dans ses yeux. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme jamais.**

**Elle s’approcha encore un peu plus de son visage à tel point que leur front se touchèrent. Leurs yeux se fermèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.**

**Il fut transporté par une vague de bonheur et ré-ouvris les yeux tout aussi doucement. Il sursauta quand il remarqua que ce n’était plus Lily qui se tenait face à lui mais Potter.**

_\- J’en veux encore, Severus._ **Supplia, d’une voix mielleuse, le Griffondor.**

 _\- A-attend, qu'est-ce que tu..._ **Essaya d’articuler Severus tout en repoussant ses avances.**

 _\- Viens plus, près._ **Continua d’insister le garçon.**

\- Arrête !

Avait-il hurlé au point de sortir de son cauchemar. Quelques instants après, le réveil sonna. Severus était trop choqué pour l’éteindre et il continua émettre des « bip bip » dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes. Severus eut la chair de poule. Il venait de trouver ce qui pouvait être pire que tout ce qu’il avait vécu jusque-là. Embrasser Potter et en rêver. Il se lava plusieurs fois les dents et frissonnait dès que les images de son rêve lui revenaient. « Quelle horreur » pensa-t-il à chaque fois.

\--------------

Severus avait décidé d’assister à tous les cours de septième année contrairement à ses anciennes habitudes. Il souhaitait ainsi donner l’illusion de bel et bien suivre les instructions de la directrice. Pourtant, il n’était pas attentif au contenu des cours qu’il trouvé ennuyeux au plus haut point. Il préférait se consacrer à son plan d’action et à rassembler ses connaissances. Un jour, le professeur de potion (dont il n’avait même pas retenu le nom, soit disant passant) avait été sidéré devant l’exaspération de Severus. Il avait voulu le remettre à sa place, en lui donnant une punition et ainsi le ridiculiser.

\- Puisque vous ne semblez pas, le moins du monde intéressez par mon cours et que la classe est en nombre impair, aujourd’hui vous travaillerez seul. Et si vous ne finissez pas votre potion dans les temps, vous aurez une retenue.

\- Professeur Embrain, intervient Potter, cette potion nécessite la présence de deux personnes en vue de sa complexité et notre niveau. Severus a été absent à beaucoup de cours et je pense…

\- Potter, je vous prie de ne pas contester mon autorité.

\- Je le ferai, dit Severus pour couper cours à la discussion.

\- Nous verrons bien si votre air prétentieux suffira, jeune homme.

Severus n’aimait pas cet enseignant. C’était en grande partie parce qu’il occupait son poste, bien qu’il trouvait cet enseignant juste passable en réalisation de potions. Bien sûr, c’était suffisant pour donner des cours à Poudlard, mais pas assez pour mériter son respect.

Severus fut ravi de l’expression de l’enseignant quand il eut fini la potion. Non seulement, Severus l’avait achevé dans un temps records, mais en plus, il avait fait une potion sans la moindre imperfection. Le professeur de potion était devenu pale quand il avait réalisé qu’elle était même meilleure que la sienne. Severus échappa à la retenu et sortie du cours, heureux d’avoir pu remettre un idiot à sa place. Ça lui avait manqué.

\--------------

À la suite du cours de potion, tous les étudiants s’étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle pour une annonce. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Certains parlaient de la coupe de feu, d’autres de la fermeture de l’école et certains encore de la mise en place d’une cinquième maison en l’honneur de leur héros qui aurait pour emblème les cerfs en référence à son patronus. Severus espérait surtout que ce soit l’annonce d’un changement de directeur. Les élèves continuaient à arriver et Severus en profita pour noter que Potter avait complètement arrêter de le suivre depuis l’incident. Pour une fois, il approuvait entièrement son comportement.

Quand tous les élevés avaient rejoint leur table, un chat traversa la salle.

\- On vous a tous reconnu, Madame ! Vous nous avez tous fait le coup en première année ! Avait affirmé un élève à l’avant de la pièce.

\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous. Avait dit une voix derrière lui. C’était MacGonnagal qui lui lança un sourire bienveillant. Le garçon sursauta et articula maladroitement :

\- Mais si vous êtes là, qui est sur le bureau ?

\- Simplement un Chat, d’ailleurs le propriétaire de cet animal serait prié de bien vouloir le récupérer. Il n’a rien à faire ici.

Elle frappa ensuite plusieurs fois dans ses mains avant de réclamer le silence et de rejoindre sa place.

\- Bien, vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. La raison est simple : nous allons organiser un festival. – Un brouhaha commençait doucement à s’installer, mais elle le désamorça aussitôt en frappant à nouveau dans ses mains – Allons, allons, veuillez me laisser finir, je vous prie ! Je disais que nous allions organiser un festival et quand je dis « nous », je parle plutôt de vous. Le Festival durera deux jours et aura lieu dans trois semaines. Vous avez trois jours pour rédiger le programme des événements. Chaque maison proposera un spectacle et, si l’envie vous prendre, vous pouvez également faire des spectacles mixtes entre deux maisons. Il faudra également plusieurs ateliers et activités sous forme de stands pour rajouter un peu de vie entre les représentations. Cela peut être des stands de nourriture, de jeu ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête à partir du moment où le conseil l’accepte. Pour conclure ce festival, nous organiserons un bal de clôture. Des questions ?

Une fille leva timidement la main avant d’avoir la parole.

\- Nous avons un budget limité ?

\- Pour tout ce qui est matériel et nourriture, il faut juste nous prévenir en passant par vos préfets. Attention, seul les délégués de chaque activité ont le droit de faire des demandes aux préfets. Choisissez donc bien vos représentants. Si nous jugeons votre demande trop ambitieuse ou onéreuse, ce sera à vous de vous débrouillez. Pour tout ce qui est déguisement et tenu de soirée, c’est à vous de trouver des solutions.

Un Serdaigle leva instantanément la main à cette phrase et la directrice l’autorisa à parler.

\- Vous voulez dire que c’est à nous de faire nos tenus de soirée ? Il avait posé sa question sur un ton contrarié et les sourcils fronçaient.

\- Bien sûr, que non. Comme pour chaque Bal à Poudlard, des couturiers viendront faire des tenues à tout ce qui désire investir. Néanmoins, vos uniformes restent de très bel tenue de bal. D’autres questions ?

Des bras commencèrent à se lever dans toute la salle. Les uns après les autres, les élèves prirent la parole.

\- Nous sommes les seuls qui nous occupons des préparatifs ? Les enseignants ne peuvent pas nous aider ?

\- Ils seront là pour vous conseiller, mais pas pour faire le travail à votre place.

\- Et les cours ?

\- Vos emplois du temps seront allégés et vous allez avoir un document résumant l’organisation des prochains jours, ce soir.

\- Nous pouvons faire participer n’importe quel élève malgré son année ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ne soyez simplement pas trop exigeant envers les plus jeunes.

Les questions continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, avant que la directrice mette fin à la réunion.

\- Maintenant, je vous laisse décidé des spectacles que vous voulez proposez. J’ai fait venir le préfet de chaque maison. Ils sont vos porte-paroles. Ils savent également tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur l’événement. Si vous avez des questions merci de vous adresser à eux. Faites-en sorte de prendre les décisions dans le calme. Nous méritons tous un peu de joie après les récents événements, alors je vous demanderai de mettre vos vieilles querelles de côté et de bien vouloir travailler ensemble pour que tout se passe dans la bienveillance et la bonne humeur.

La directrice sortie de la salle souriante comme jamais et laissa derrière elle un vacarme difficilement soutenable.

Le festival ne l’intéressant pas, Severus imita la directrice et parti à son tour.

\-------------

**Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1/ Severus se voit confier un poste important et ne pourra jamais faire ses recherches en paix**

**2/ Severus va devenir la princesse Griffon et la devoir se promener en robe**

**3/ Severus va danser au bal avec Harry.**


	7. une petite faim

Severus était heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La vie lui souriait enfin. Après toutes les successions de mauvais nouvelles qu’il avait eues, il ne croyait plus en l’apparition d’une bonne nouvelle. Pourtant, grâce à l’annonce du festival, il avait pu être tranquille pendant presque trois jours entier. Son temps libre lui avait permis de finir la liste de toutes les potions qu’il avait renversées sur lui. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il était parvenu à faire cette liste infernale. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver un antidote. Une tâche ardue qui ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était motivé comme jamais.

Pendant l’organisation du festival, personne n’avait remarqué son absence. Du moins, personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. Severus espérait que les prochaines semaines lui laisseraient autant de liberté. Il décida de profiter de l’avancer de ses recherches pour dormir. Pour la première fois, depuis qu’il avait rajeuni, il s’endormit satisfait et fière de lui. Il avait passé une bonne journée et comptait également passer une bonne nuit.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, réveillait par une forte envie de manger. Il pesta contre lui-même de ne pas avoir fait de réserve de nourriture. Il hésita un moment à l’idée de rejoindre les cuisines à une heure si tardive, car il n’avait pas envie de traverser la chambre du Gryffondor. Son ventre fut de plus en plus douloureux et bruyant, le forçant à sortir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu’à l’aube.

Il ouvrit sa porte et fut surpris de voir que les lumières de la chambre de son colocataire étaient encore allumées. Il s’attendait pourtant à passer à côté d’un Potter endormi comme le bébé qu’il était. Avant de sortir, il aperçut un plateau au pied de sa porte. Il s’agissait d’une assiette contenant un sandwich et une pomme ainsi qu’un petit message :

_« J’ai vu que tu n’avais pas mangé._

_Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu sautes des repas et je m’inquiète pour ta santé._

_Bon appétit_

_H. »_

Severus ne souriait pas, même si intérieurement, il était touché par le geste. Il avait beau le détester à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père, parfois il le trouvait sympathique. Ou peut-être le trouvait-il sympathique parce qu’il était de bonne humeur ?

Au fond, il s’en moquait : le sandwich était délicieux.

Une fois le repas terminé, Severus chercha Potter dans la pièce. Il le vit endormi sur son bureau entouré de paperasse. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en connais un qui va avoir mal au dos en se réveillant » dit-il tout bas.

Il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à regagner sa chambre quand il se stoppa et regarda de nouveau son ancien étudiant.

« Moi qui voulais me reposer, c’est fichu » souffla-t-il dans un soupir.

Il porta Potter jusqu’à son lit et lui retira ses vêtements pour le laisser en boxer sous les draps. Il nota qu’un tel effort aurait dû réveiller son vieux mal de dos, mais il ne sentit aucune gêne à son plus grand bonheur. Il éteignit ensuite tous les lumières à l’exception de celle au-dessus du bureau. Il venait de décider d’aider Potter. C’était probablement la première fois qu’il le faisait de son propre gré et probablement la dernière. Après tout, ce n’était pas tous les jours que le grand Severus Snape était de bonne humeur.

« Au boulot ! » chuchota-t-il en s’étirant les bras en l’air.

Il mit presque quatre heures à terminer la paperasse et à ranger le bureau. Épuisé, il repartit se coucher heureux à l’idée de faire une grasse matinée grâce à leur emploi du temps alléger.

Il ne pouvait pas se doutait de ce qui l’attendait dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

\----------------

\- Severus, Severus, c’est le matin ! Il faut te réveiller.

\- Hum… grogna Severus en replaçant le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Allez ! C’est l’heure, si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas encore louper un repas.

Un silence, semblant accompagner l’attente d’une réponse, remplit la pièce durant quelques secondes. Ne pouvant faire autrement pour le réveiller, l’individu posa sa main sur Severus et l’appela de nouveau. Severus ouvrit immédiatement les yeux à son contact, il saisit sa baguette, qu’il avait toujours sous son oreiller et la pointa paniqué vers son agresseur. Il lui fallut un temps avant de reconnaître Potter et ainsi sortir de son état de panique. Il baissa sa baguette et entra dans une colère noire.

\- Un vieux réflexe, commença-t-il en désignant sa baguette, répondant ainsi au regard interrogateur de Potter. Qui t’a autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre ?

\- Je…Je suis désolé, mais je pensais que...

\- « Tu pensais » ? C'est bien ce que je te reproche ! Tu devrais continuer à faire ce qui est en ton pouvoir. Si tu étais intelligent ça se serait !

Potter se leva vexé.

\- Que tu ne sois pas du matin, ne te donne pas le droit d’être aussi horrible ! Je t’ai réveillé pour que tu ne loupes pas la réunion après le déjeuner, concernant les événements et les choix des spectacles ! Tu seras de corvée et devras t’occuper des tâches ingrates si tu n’y assistes pas. Je voulais t’épargner ça.

\- Oh, tu joues encore au héros. Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste me foutre la paix ?

\- Je n’ai pas fait ça pour jouer au héros ! Je voulais juste te remercier et être gentil… dit-il gênait.

\- Me remercier de ?

Potter rougit et bégaya, déstabiliser de le remercier dans un contexte aussi peu propice.

\- Et bien… hier… Tu …

\- Tu parles du bureau ? Je t’arrête tout de suite, je n’ai pas fait ça pour t’aider. Manquerai plus que ça. Je ne supportais tout simplement pas le désordre dans ta chambre. C’était une vraie pollution visuelle et je te rappelle que je suis obligé de la traverser pour partir de la mienne ! Et maintenant, tu attends quoi pour partir ? Que je te foute dehors moi-même ?

\- Mais…

\- J’ai dit DEHORS !

Potter sortit sans insister, la tête baisser.

_« Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais être de bonne humeur ! »_ Pensa-t-il encore énerver.

\---------------------

Quatorze heures, l’heure à laquelle Severus s’était retrouvé entouré de gamins. Entre le bruit et la foule, Severus perdait patience. Il se doutait que la réunion s’annoncée longue, inutile et ennuyeuse et chercher un prétexte pour partir au plus vite. Tous les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient réunis. À l’avant de la salle, les représentants de chaque maison étaient debout. Potter figurer parmi eux, ainsi que Drago. Ce fut le représentant Serdaigle qui pris la parole en premier :

\- Bonjour. Pour tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis John Tylig. Je remplace notre préfet qui est à l’infirmerie. Pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet directement. Il ne sert à rien de rappeler que chaque maison doit présenter un spectacle à la fin du mois. Mes confrères et moi-même, avons reçu plusieurs propositions et avons refusé ou approuvé vos demandes. Nous sommes ici pour faire l’annonce officielle des représentations qui ont été retenu. Chaque maison présentera son projet. Je vais donc laisser la parole aux Poufsouffle qui parlera également au nom de la maison Serdaigle puis ce sera au tour des Serpentard et enfin nous finiront sur la présentation des Gryffondors.

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle présentèrent leur projet, consistant en un spectacle de danse et de musique. Pour se faire, leurs idées étaient d’utiliser du Floratap, une plante qui avait comme capacité d’être fluorescente ainsi que de changer de couleur en présence de vibration. Cette plante avait été créée par un magicien qui aimait créer des choses inutiles mais « jolies ». Autant vous dire que Severus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il trouva néanmoins l’utilisation prévu plutôt ingénieuse. Les deux maisons avaient prévu de recouvrir le sol d’essence de Floratap pour donner un spectacle haut en couleur.

\- Le sol ne risque pas de glisser avec de l’essence de Floratap ? Demanda quelqu’un.

\- L'essence de Floratap forme une sorte de gel compact une fois qu'elle est sèche. On a fait plusieurs tests et le résultat est simplement incroyable ! Je vous invite tous à venir nous voir !

John reprit la parole après un instant de flottement et continua de rythmer la réunion.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Vient le moment où on vous donne la parole : Il y a-t-il des objections ? Non ? Parfait ! Des questions peut-être ? Non plus ? Formidable ! Le spectacle est prévu le premier soir du festival. Je laisse la parole aux Serpentard.

Drago avança et dit simplement « Nous ferons un spectacle aérien à balai. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il faudra être présent pour en savoir plus ». Plusieurs personnes protestèrent et demandèrent plus de détail, mais Drago ne céda aucunement. John repris la parole pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Il demanda de nouveau s’il y avait des objections ou des questions. Une fois les questions expédiaient par Drago, les élèves furent informés que le spectacle de balai serait durant l’après-midi du premier jour.

La parole fut ensuite cédée à Potter.

\- Du théâtre ? S’étonna presque toute la salle, surprise par l’annonce que venait de faire le héros.

\- Oui, continua-t-il simplement. Nous comptons parmi nous une auteure de talent qui s’est proposée pour nous écrire une pièce complète. J'ai lu quelques-unes de ses histoires et je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'en avais pas été bouleversé. Nous allons choisir nos acteurs dans les deux prochains jours et tous les Gryffondor non-occupés devront faire les décors. Je garde bien sûr la surprise du contenu de la pièce. Des affiches seront en circulation avant la représentation pour les plus curieux.

Aucune autre question fut posée et la réunion se termina sur un rappel concernant la venue des couturiers en fin de semaine. Severus eut juste le temps de voir que John faisait signe à Potter de le suivre avant de quitter la pièce à grande hâte.

\----------------------

Severus était retournée dans sa chambre. Enfin plutôt celle de Potter afin d’utiliser la table pour se faire à manger. Il était passé par les cuisines et avait pris de quoi se faire une salade composée. Il mélangea un peu de maïs, de tomates, de salades, de thon, d’olive et de concombre. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à incorporer la sauce, la porte s’ouvrit dans un fracas.

\- Cette porte ne t’a rien fait, il me semble. Râlât Severus agacé par le bruit.

\- Oh toi, la ferme !

Severus resta stupéfait, il douta presque de ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- Je rêve ou Potter essaye de s’énerver ? Si c’est pas adorable ça. On dirait un chiot qui aboie. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Severus était plus provocateur que jamais et lui avait lancé un regard de défi.

\- C’est ça, lui répondit le Gryffondor, Tu riras moins quand tu sauras pourquoi !

\- Alors dis-moi tout, mignon petit chiot inoffensif.

\- Ils ont décidé que j'allais ouvrir le bal… Potter ne finit pas sa phrase et il sera les points.

\- Et ? Tu as le trac ? Tu n’avais pas déjà ouvert le bal de la coupe de feu ?

\- Euh, si.. Comment tu …

\- Mon oncle. Se dépêcha de répondre Severus pour changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois en effet, mais ils ont décidé à ma place qui m’accompagnerait. Bien sûr, je me suis rebeller, mais tout le monde insiste, même la directrice.

\- Ta cavalière est si moche que ça ?

\- Non ! Répondit-il fortement.

\- Elle n’est pas assez intelligente, alors ?

\- Non, elle l’est...

\- De quoi tu te plains, je ne comprends pas ?

\- Non, c’est juste que… enfin… je ne peux pas… et puis je ne serais pas comment agir avec.. et puis … c’est que… - Potter devient aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison et semblait paniquait. Il n’arrivait presque plus à articuler. Severus vit en cela une occasion pour charrier le jeu homme.

\- Ah, j’y suis. Tu es amoureux de ta cavalière !

\- Noon ! C’est impossible !

\- Pourtant, ton comportement indique le contraire. Tu devrais être heureux de la chance qu’on te donne, non ? Severus avait ricanée en prononçant sa question. Il espérait faire paniquer encore un peu plus Potter. Il fut néanmoins surpris par sa réponse.

\- Comment je pourrais t’aimer ?

\- « _L'aimer_ », tu veux dire ?

\- Non ! Il s'agit de toi ! La personne avec qui je dois ouvrir le bal : c'est toi !

\- Ahah et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas au cour… – L’expression de Severus si figea subitement - Tu as dit que Mcgonagall avait encouragé l’idée ?

\- Oui, elle n’a rien voulu savoir.

« La garce ! » pensa-t-il.

\- En tout cas, tu as raison sûre un point. Il est hors de question que nous dansions ensemble !

Severus quitta la chambre en coup de vent. Laissant Potter, seul dans la chambre.

\- Crétin, fit tout bas le Gryffondor en voyant son colocataire partir.

\-------------------

**Alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à Severus ?**

**1/ En échange de ne pas faire la première danse, Severus doit jouer le rôle d’un arbre dans la pièce de théâtre de sa nouvelle maison.**

**2/ Severus quitte Poudlard et reviens une fois la fête terminer.**

**3/ Severus boit une potion de vérité et avoue a tout le monde que son plus grand fantasme concerne les lutins de Nöel.**


End file.
